


Space Assassins

by SpicyGoddess



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: also kadar is alive, everyone will be in it (or mentioned) eventually, idk tell me how it is, its a space AU guys, might continue might not, the stories actually planned out this time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2018-11-16 10:32:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11251332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyGoddess/pseuds/SpicyGoddess
Summary: In which I try to include all the characters into a Space AU. Connor is the captain of The  Aquila and is out for Templar blood. Malik, Kadar, and Altair had to escape the corrupt Assassins and now Kadar and Malik have been roped into joining Connor. Altair gets roped in too later.





	1. Chapter 1

“So you’re telling me that this Connor, the same man whose ship I’m repairing, is a leader of those who we’ve escaped from?” Kadar asked looking at Malik from across the room, while cleaning his tools from his difficult day repairing said man’s ship at the docks. The ship had defiantly been in need of it with multiple broken parts requiring repair, many of which had left a substance that Kadar made a disgusted face at as he wiped it from his tools.

  
“Not exactly. From what I’ve been able to find the remaining Assassins are split into the Assassins and the, let’s call them stand in Assassins.” Malik said placing the screen that he’d previously been holding onto the floor of their run down residence. “They are mixed together efficiently enough that the real Assassins can’t tell who the stand ins are. It’s impossible to tell that stand ins even exist unless you get curious, like we did. Connor, despite being an Assassin, isn’t one like Rashid, that is to say, Connor is a real Assassin.” Malik explained, his face lit dimly by the light coming from the screen on the floor. The text displayed was difficult for Kadar to see, yet, as limited as his view was it was, still clearly stolen form data banks that the general public, excluding a select few with necessary skills, wouldn’t have been able to gather.

  
“How is he a ‘real Assassin’?” Kadar asked, putting air quotes sarcastically around his brother’s word, but Malik could see the curiosity in his brother’s eyes. Malik had definitely caught his interest on his employer, not that Kadar hadn’t been interested before. Being asked to repair an engine that looked as though it had been shot at, was enough to spark his curiosity and ask, or more like bother, his brother to find information. The discovery of Connor being an Assassin however absolutely fascinated him, as well as put him on edge.

  
“Well from what I’ve been able to discover, which isn’t much mind you so don’t pester me with questions I can’t answer, he runs the assassins similar to how they were ran during the galaxies exploration period. Completely by the tenets that we had followed selectively and by a different, how to say, set up.” Malik plowed through before his brother could ask the obvious. “He doesn’t have a set base like we did at Masyaf. His base is the ship that you’re repairing.”

  
“Does that mean Connor can or cannot be trusted?” A pause before Kadar asked in such a serious tone, that Malik regretted ever having to hear it come from his younger brother, “Should I put in a malfunction and put them out of commission?”

  
Malik sighed and ran his remaining hand through his hair. “Shouldn’t be necessary Kadar. I think we’re safe. From what I can tell he has no direct relation to Masyaf. In fact it seems he’s been avoiding contact with most of the remaining Assassins, Masyaf, Auditore, Miles, you name it. As far as I can tell he can be trusted not to kill you on the spot.”

  
Kadar laughed then, some of his humor returning, “Good. I’d hate to have to indirectly kill the only guy who’s paid us decently in months.”

  
Malik snorted, “If it’s not as safe as I assumed, remember to loot him.” The ‘we need whatever we can get’ went unspoken.  
-  
“You’re telling me that this Kadar kid is an ex-Assassin?” The Captain asked, his neutral expression remained, as well as his tone, but to anyone as trained to his emotions as Dobby his disbelief was clear.

  
Dobby nodded “Escaped with two others from Masyaf nearly two cycles ago, one named Malik Al-Sayf, his brother I assume seeing as they share the same last name, and another, Altair Ibn-La’Ahad, no idea who that is. I can't find any information about their current whereabouts. They’re good at staying under the radar… excellent actually.” She informed him.

  
Connor nodded “Do you know of their abilities?”

  
Dobby laughed seeing where this was going, “This is just like you Connor, to go adopting stray Assassins off the streets.” She then turned serious, “But yes, Both Altair and Malik were master Assassins, and Kadar was a novice, though something tells me that by now he’s reached the capabilities of a master. Right now all three have been stripped of their rank and are considered traitors of the brotherhood, as they’ve supposedly compromised Masyaf. ”

  
“Good, we’ll see if they sign on tomorrow. If we are going to properly combat the Templars we need all the help we can get. ”

  
Dobby raised a brow in question, “If they don’t?”

  
Connor shrugged, “I have a feeling that they will.”

  
Dobby nodded, she wasn’t as sure as Connor but she had trust in him that he would convince the pair to join.  
-  
“No.” the word was spoken quietly with a firmness that, at this point, showed no wavering in their decision.

  
There was silence between the three located in the far corner of the dim bar that was lit only by the neon blue lights hanging at each table and behind the counter, a few of which had failed in multiple areas. The only noise came from the soft music coming from whatever band had managed to make it to the top charts on the current planet this week and the bar tender, a man who, while not human, could give the appearance of one, or any creature when he thought it best to, stood cleaning the counter from the crowd that had disbanded minutes prior to the group of threes meeting.

  
Just as the captain had assumed the elder Al-Sayf would say before he had brought all his information to the table. He wouldn’t use it to threaten, that wasn’t his way after all, but just the knowledge of the information being out there may help to sway the two.

  
“Look, I know of your previous occupations” A slight glance between the two brothers, an agreement of sorts. “Not that I intend to turn either of you in.” The captain immediately amending, seeing the danger the two may pose to him. He had not dressed for a fight against the two, armed only with a hidden blade and a hand blaster, a common weapon of defense, especially on this planet. Against the two Al-Sayfs however he knew he may have been under armed. “Those that I lead abide by the original tenets” He continued “We stay our blade from the flesh of the innocent, we hide in plane site, and we do not compromise the brother hood. From what I can tell your previous association failed to abide by two of those.”

  
“Your point?” The question came from Kadar. He had begun to realize where Connor was getting at with this, Malik had as well, but was likely less than pleased with Connor’s drawn out attempt at wavering them.

  
If you squinted you may have been able to see a slight smirk on Connor’s face. The two liked to get to the point, easier on him then. “To put it simply, the way the Aquila is run is with no influence aside from those tenants. There is no Templar influence among us and any found will be eliminated without hesitation.” There was a glint of something that Malik had seen in one other in Connors eye at that statement, which could have been a trick of the lighting if it weren’t for the dimness of the bar. “The option of being on the Aquila may also assist in limiting the Masyaf Assassins abilities to locate you.” Connor stated after a pause in which there appeared to be no reaction from the brothers.

  
The two shared another look, for longer this time, almost telepathically communicating until Malik spoke.  
“Masyaf has not been much of a problem before, nor are they expected to become much of one in the future. I do not believe we are in need of protection from them as you claim.”

  
“Not a claim that you’re in need of it, only that such protection may become of use in the future. They are not exactly happy with their secrets being dumped into the galactic database, as encrypted as they are. Neither are the Templars quite frankly, but that’s Masyaf’s problem until they locate you two, and the other escapee. ”  
“How do you-“Kadar spoke before being interrupted by Connor. “Finding out who you two were wasn’t difficult, he wasn’t hard to discover either. However he’s as good at staying under the radar as you two are.”

  
A scoff from Malik, who then changed the subject. “And in the case that we no longer want anything to do with the Assassin-Templar war anymore?”

  
Connor gave them both a knowing look that startled both of them by how easily he could tell that abandoning the beliefs instilled in them wasn’t much of a consideration for them when they had been given the offer to actually do good.

  
“Something tells me that you both know what’s at stake. Find me at the docks tomorrow and tell me of the decision then.”

  
With that the Captain of the Aquila stood and walked out of the poorly lit bar into the night.

  
The two Al-Sayf brothers followed not long after, discussing their options late into the night and early into the morning, though they both had already made their decisions.

  
By early morning the final decision had been voiced by both, and they were in agreement.


	2. goldeneagle

“Malik, I’m board” Kadar whined drawing out his statement.

“Not my problem, I’m sure the captain has plenty of work for you to do.” Malik replied, not even glancing up from the tablet he was focused on.

“But Malik, I don't want to do work for the captain.” Complained Kadar.

“Shouldn't have signed on then.” Came Malik’s uncaring reply.

Kadar pouted “You're no fun.”

Malik looked up then, and Kadar immediately regretted his words, knowing the reply that was about to come.

“Your right, Board, I’m Malik.”

Kadar groaned “I’m leaving” he said as he approached the door, suddenly desperate to escape the room.

“Bye Leaving, don’t get in too much trouble.”

Kadar wished the sliding doors on the ship could slam. He instead had to settle for glaring at his brother as the door slid shut.

Malik allowed himself a small smirk at his victory in annoying his brother before looking back at the tablet. He had ran low on work to do for Connor over the past few months as most information gathering had been split between him and Dobbie. However he had found something quite interesting on the darkest corners of the intergalactic version of the world wide web.

To be specific he had found various lists of people wanted dead by, well anyone. Interestingly enough, there lied a familiar name: Connor Kenway. Wanted dead for, in Malik's words, being a massive pain in the ass to the current systems security. Sounded like an accurate way to describe him...and the entire crew of the Aquila.

Malik, being a man known for minding his own business and never meddling in anyone else’s affairs, clicked the link to gather more information on the hit.

Oh, it was taken. That's interesting.

Malik read a little more, what really caught his eye was an insistence to take the hit by someone going by the name “goldeneagle”. Malik almost laughed.

“Real fucking original.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could be longer but eh. Had a hard time deciding where to go and decided to skip the pointless battle I could of put in. So here ya go, couple month time skip from chapter 1. Also Malik would totally use dad jokes to annoy Kadar. but only in private.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if y'all are interested in this or not but leave a comment saying so or come talk to me on tumblr: https://castleofshit.tumblr.com/


End file.
